


When All Is Said And Done (Alternatively: Leg Hurty)

by FaerieKing



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Angst, Chronic Pain, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, PTSD, Passing Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaerieKing/pseuds/FaerieKing
Summary: Legend pushes himself too far and Ravio is there to hold him.
Relationships: Background Marin/Ravio/Legend, Background Maviolink, Legend/Ravio, Link/Ravio
Comments: 21
Kudos: 159





	When All Is Said And Done (Alternatively: Leg Hurty)

**Author's Note:**

> I hurt my boy
> 
> Also I cried writing this so, y know. Take care of yourself.

Consciousness approaches slowly and in pieces, then very suddenly and all at once. The sudden jump to _feeling_ from _not_ _feeling_ made him reel in confusion. 

_ Why… why is it worse…  _

A voice suddenly cuts through his thoughts. A very familiar and  _ very _ worried voice.

“Link?  _ Link _ ?? Oh thank the goddesses Mr. Hero you're awake!”

He groggily cracks open his eyes to see a raven haired boy fretting at his side, visible relief overtaking  _ most _ of the worry present on his features. “...bunny..? When did I get back?”

Ravio stills and the worry floods back, joined by.. anger? “You.. you've been back in our hyrule for a few days now. You've been  _ home _ for almost a full day. You pushed yourself too hard and ignored your pain like you _ always  _ do and I always tell you  _ not _ to!”

Legend flinches slightly at his outburst and feels shame heat his face. “I- It's nothing. It's not like I'm not used to it..”

“Clearly it's not nothing! Used to it or not, you need to be kind to yourself,” The merchant seems close to tears, “if not for yourself.. do it for me..?”

With nothing left to say, what  _ can  _ he say? Legend only reaches out weakly, joints protesting, to tug Ravio closer and bury his face in the other’s neck. 

…

“M’ sorry, bunny..”

~~~  _ Previously _ ~~~

The sudden shift in location had left them all reeling, Legend more so than the rest. They had been in Wind’s hyrule; the gentle heat of outset island seeping into his bones and easing his stiffness for a short while.

Unfortunately, where they were dropped was decidedly  _ not _ a tropical paradise.

The shock of  _ cold _ and  _ wet _ hit him before anything else. Panic flashed through his mind before he realized he wasn't actually in danger of drowning. He had been unceremoniously dumped directly in a  _ freezing cold _ creek. 

_ Oh, fantastic. Thanks a lot, Hylia. Really appreciate it. _

To make matters worse, when he tried to climb  _ out _ of the goddess forsaken creek, his feet slid in the mud and he smacked his head on the rocky bank. Not quite hard enough to worry the others about it, but hard enough to  _ hurt _ . Not that he was unfamiliar with the concept.

It was then that they finally noticed his predicament, Hyrule and Twilight then helping pull him up the steep bank.

He grumbled his thanks as his joints  _ screamed _ at him for having the audacity to move. 

The metaphorical straw that broke the camel's back, however, was only noticed once he was out of the water and had sorted himself out. Fat, heavy drops of water sung as they began drumming the ground around him; and he very nearly started crying along with it.

_ Great. Just- great. Of course. Why  _ **_wouldn't_ ** _ it start raining right-fucking-now? _

He wasn't alone in this sentiment, the other heroes sighing in annoyance. Time and Wild seemed the most affected after him, but no one was unaffected.

No one was sure where they were, unfortunately. 

They set off in a random direction, hoping to find somewhere relatively dry to sleep, be it a sheltered spot in the forest or an inn. Legend really hoped it would be the latter.

He stayed towards the back of the party, unwilling (unable) to manage conversation. 

He didn't realize until a voice spoke from his left, but his lagging was noticed, and he jolted in surprise at the intrusion.

Forcing himself to focus, unwilling to give away his pain just yet, he turned to the voice–Hyrule, of course–and asked for a repeat of what was said.

“I- just asked if you're ok? You uh… seem a little out of it, is all..” Hyrule fiddled with the edge of his tunic, seemingly embarrassed to have startled Legend.

“Oh…” his mind took a while to process the question, slogging through the mud in his head. “Yeah, I'm- fine. Just tired of the rain, is all.”

The response didn't seem to satisfy Hyrule, but he kept it to himself if that was the case. 

The curly haired hero searched his eyes and he only turned away, unable to keep up his usual prickly façade. 

He was unsure how long they'd be walking, his mind was hazy from pain, but eventually they seem to have stopped. He couldn't tell exactly what was going on, but he was being spoken to. Whoever it was seemed rather upset. He only grasped bits and pieces of what was being said, and eventually the line was drawn. 

The conversation phased in and out, he completely lost focus in his eyes, and he was no longer sure if he was dreaming or not.

~~~

Ravio was doing his usual flitting about the shop, rivaling Sheerow in his quick and random movement from one spot to the next. With Marin gone, on a trip to a neighboring kingdom, his anxiety had no outlet and he was consumed only with thoughts of worry for both Marin and their hero.

His fretting was interrupted suddenly with an  _ all too familiar _ ping from his magic, cementing his dread in the pit of his stomach.  _ Link!  _

He dashed outside with little forethought or regard for his own safety as he followed the ping to its origin. Upon arrival, his constant fear had manifested itself in the sight before him. 

Legend lay sprawled on the ground, his traveling companions circled around him in worried confusion. They cried out in surprise when he burst through them, but he ignored them and frantically checked over his hero for injuries. 

Finding none, he glanced up at the others and demanded if they had seen what transpired. Only one stepped forward- a curly haired brunette Ravio quickly recognized as Hyrule.

“We- uhm we were just walking and he.. collapsed. We haven't been in any battles recently and I made sure he was completely healed the last time we did! So I don't- I don't know what happened?”

Ravio nodded and looked back at his hero with a confusing swirl of relief and gnawing fear. 

He cleared his throat before addressing the still confused travelers, “I know what happened, then. He’ll be ok but he needs to come back to the house immediately.” 

The merchant rummaged through Legend’s pouch before producing a hand bell, “I'll send Irene back to lead you to the house but I need to get Link there as soon as possible.” The bell was rung and their lift arrived, but Ravio could only numbly go through the motions to get them home.

Once inside, with the broom racing back to the other eight he’d left stranded, he deposited Legend carefully on their bed and raced back to grab a few things. He was loathe to leave his hero's side for even a moment, but he knew this would help. 

Upon easing a pale pink potion down his throat, Legend’s features softened slowly and he seemed to relax even in sleep. There was little left to do but wait.

~~~  _ Presently _ ~~~

“M’ sorry, bunny…”

The merchant sighs and cards his fingers through Legend’s hair, gazing at him softly.

“I have half a mind to just ban you from this whole  _ adventuring _ business, especially when you do things like this…

“We miss you, you know…We’re not complete without you here.” His hero hugs him tighter at that and Ravio suddenly notices his trembling.

“Woah, hey,  _ hey- _ it’s ok, I'm here…” He gently shifted Legend so they were both sitting on the bed, Legend curled up in his arms. 

“I’m so _tired_ , bunny…I just- just want to _stay_ _here_ , like this..

“I don't  _ want _ to be out on these goddess-cursed missions for the rest of my life.  _ I just want to rest. _ ”

Ravio doesn't know what to say in response, so he doesn't; rubbing gentle circles into his husband’s back.

“That damned goddess has put me through so much. _So fucking much_. I had _no choice_ , bunny.. I didn't _want_ this. Her _stupid_ quests tore up my body and _ruined_ _me_ from the inside out…”

He was freely sobbing now, clutching Ravio's robe like his life depended on it.

“I can't do  _ anything _ , Ravio. I can't so much as wake up without being in pain, without being in fear. I never wanted this. I _ never wanted this… _

“I- ,” he had to choke back sobs to breathe, cutting off his rant and shattering Ravio’s heart.

“I just want to be  _ happy _ …”


End file.
